The Past
by LMXB
Summary: As Brody's past catches up with her the team needs to pull together to save her before it is too late.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the show or the characters.

 **A/N:** This is a sequel to Family, although it can be read alone.

* * *

"So what's cooking?" LaSalle asked entering the kitchen from where a strong aroma was emerging.

"Just some simple breakfast." Pride said standing over a pan.

"I love your version of simple." LaSalle grinned taking a seat. "No sign of Brody yet?"

"No. But I have a feeling she won't be coming."

"She say something?" LaSalle asked curious.

"No."

"But you know something?" Chris pressed. Pride was saved from answering by his phone ringing.

"Save that thought." Pride said picking up his phone and answering.

Chris looked on guessing the call was about a new case as Pride's body had stiffened and concern was etched on his face whilst he asked a series of snappy questions. When he finally finished Chris asked.

"Case?"

"Maybe. Grab your gear. It's Brody." Pride said before explaining. "Her car has been found. It has been involved in a crash but there is no sign of her."

"Could have gone to a hospital, the other driver or a passer by could have helped her." Chris suggested, although the doubt in his voice was clear.

"Let's hope so." Pride said grabbing his keys. "I'll drive, you keep trying Brody's cell."

-00-

"What have you got detective?" Pride asked as he climbed out of his truck, his eyes immediately drawn to the wreck that was Brody's car.

"Agent Pride." The detective greeted. "As you can see the car has clearly been rammed from the side. There is some blood on the driver's side, not enough to be life threatening, but Agent Brody is injured. My first guess was this was an accident and the other party took agent Brody to hospital. However, no one matching Agent Brody's description has shown up in any of the local hospitals or medical centres. Same is true for local pharmacies. My guys are still searching though."

"Any idea when it happened?" Pride asked.

"Not really. It ain't exactly a busy stretch. On top of that there is no CCTV." The detective answered. "What I can tell you is we started getting calls about a crash two hours ago, so sometime before then. But other than that we can't currently narrow it down."

Pride's next question was cut off by his phone ringing. He immediately removed the phone from his pocket praying it was Brody. Not bothering to cell caller display he answered.

"Pride."

"It's Gibbs." Was the unexpected reply from the other end. Before Pride could even start to wonder why his friend was ringing the D.C. agent said. "Brody is in trouble."

"What do you know?" Pride asked.

"You have a computer?" Gibbs returned.

"Not on me."

"Your phone do the internet?" Gibbs questioned.

"Yeah."

"McGee has sent you a link that I was sent. He is already trying to track the website. I am flying down to you, see you in about 4 hours."

"What's on the websi-" Pride started to ask, although the line cut out before he could finish his question. Shaking his head in frustration he looked down at his phone and loaded up his emails.

"What's up?" Chris asked, following Pride back to the truck.

"Not entirely sure. Gibbs said Brody was in trouble and sent me a link. Hopefully the website will give us answers." Pride said loading the site. Hope was not what he felt though when he saw what was being displayed. In the centre of the screen was a picture of Brody. Her face was bruised and she appeared to be unconscious. On top of her chest was a newspaper that Pride assumed was today's. Under the photo was a chilling message that read, 'Today you will both pay for what you did'.

Handing the phone to Chris he waited for the younger agent to look.

"Both?" Chris finally asked.

"Brody and Gibbs I guess." Pride said. "He is flying down here." He added before taking a deep breath and tried to regain his focus. Turning back to the detective Pride said.

"Detective, can you pull the nearest CCTV footage from all routes from here?"

"I can, but there is nothing from nearby and if we extend the area of interest there will be a lot of it. Plus we don't know what we are looking for."

"Start by looking for any vehicle showing damage. LaSalle will help. In the mean time I will get Sebastian to examine Brody's car and tell us what make and model hit it."

"Might want to get Plame involved." Chris suggested. "He may be able to work his magic on the CCTV."

"Do it." Pride said. "Go learn something."

* * *

 **TBC**

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading, next chapter up tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

"What have you got? Gibbs asked entering the New Orleans field office a few hours later, DiNozzo on his shoulder.

"You first." Pride demanded. "The link you sent me implies this is personal."

"It is." Gibbs said. "What I am going to tell you is sensitive information."

"Understood." Pride said, understanding the need to highlight the security classification, but frustrated by the lack of speed.

"A few years ago I was working on a classified case trying to turn the sister of a Taliban leader, Abdul Mushtaq, in Afghanistan. Due to a lack of progress Brody was assigned to the case. Being a female interrogator the Brass thought she may have better luck. And she did. The sister turned and gave us the locations of two armories, an IED factory and the locations of planned IED placements. She was a huge asset and was repaid by being relocated to the US. Problem was the brother didn't take the defection very well. Knowing he couldn't get to his sister he went for Brody. They ambushed a convoy she was in and took her. Whilst in captivity she was tortured for information about the sister's whereabouts and punished for the part she played in the defection."

"How long did he have her?" Pride asked.

"Five days." Gibbs said, the guilt evident in his eyes. "The bastard had her for five days in an abandoned hospital before we found her."

"The sister?" Pride questioned.

"Safe. Brody never broke."

"And Mushtaq?"

"Escaped." Gibbs said earning a glare from Pride. "There were tunnels under the hospital, he got away during the fire fight."

"And you think he has her now?" LaSalle asked.

"If not him, someone close to him." Gibbs said. "And if I am right and it is him, he'll be after revenge. So what do you have?"

"She was taken in a black Transit, which was reported stolen last week. There is a BOLO out, but so far nothing. My guess is they have changed vehicle by now. Other than that the trail is dead. You have more info on Mushtaq?"

"McGee is sending it over. Vance just had to get round some classification issues." Gibbs said.

"Anything else we need to know?" Pride asked.

"No. He had no known contacts in this area. He is on a watch list so shouldn't have made his way past a border check so no point in checking passenger details."

"The sister?"

"Living under a new identity. No reason to believe she has been compromised, but she is being moved to be safe."

"Why now?" Pride pressed.

"Don't know." Gibbs confessed. "It is not an anniversary of the defection. My guess is that it is his first opportunity. My team is searching through all the files we have on Mushtaq to look for anything that may have been missed."

"Christopher, now we know who we are looking for, talk to your contacts, see if anyone knows anything."

"On it." LaSalle replied as Gibbs's phone rang. Checking his caller ID Gibbs held the phone to his ear asking.

"What do you have McGee?"

Pride looked on with concern as Gibbs clenched his jaw before looking at Pride.

"Can you load that website back up?"

"Yeah." Pride said finding the email that Gibbs had sent and loading up the link. This time the webpage had changed. The picture of Brody was the same, but this time their was a timer counting down with just thirty-seven minutes left.

Gibbs immediately turned his attention back to the phone call asking.

"What else have you got?" He then grew more and more tense before saying. "So nothing. Call me when you have something."

* * *

 **TBC**

 **A/N:** Sorry this is on the short side. Next (longer) chapter up tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

Pride, Gibbs, Patton and DiNozzo looked at the screen waiting for the timer to reach zero. Each man imagining the worse. When the counter finally went to zero the picture of Brody disappeared and was replaced by video of a man sitting in a room.

"Mushtaq." Gibbs said immediately identifying the man.

"Agent Gibbs." Mushtaq greeted. "It has been a long time since you caused my sister's betrayal. But do not worry. I never forgot. Today will be the day I get my revenge. Today I will kill Agent Brody and you will watch, helpless. You will learn what it is like to see someone cause you to lose something and not be able to do anything to help. But I am not completely heartless, I will ensure that when you find her body you will be able to identify her through my mark."

With that the website changed again this time showing a video feed of an empty room. The room itself was spartan with a desk, but no chair and some shelves. The most striking features though were the bulkhead doors and pipes running across the ceiling and down the sides of the room.

"Ship?" DiNozzo asked.

"Looks that way." Pride confirmed before looking at Patton. "See if you can pull anything from the images which gives a clue to the name of the ship."

"Sure thing Pride." Patton said getting to work.

"Something's happening." Tony said seeing the bulkhead door open.

Moments later a man entered and the room carrying something bulky over his shoulder. Something that when he reached the middle of the room he tossed to the ground. The men watching the screen guessed that the something was Brody, but with a sack over the figure's head they couldn't be sure. The uncertainty did not last for long though as another man entered the room and approached the figure before leaning down and pulling the sack off revealing Brody's bruised, but awake, face. The new man then turned to the first man and said something which caused the first man to leave the room.

"Any idea who those two are?" Pride asked.

"The man still in there is Azhar Ali." Gibbs said. "Last time I came across him he was a low level thug working for Mushtaq. He managed to escape with him. The other other guy I don't know." The Washington Agent explained as he watched Ali appear to goad Brody, who remained on the ground, her hands tied behind her back.

"Does he have history with Brody?" Pride asked, concerned by the attention Ali was paying her.

"See how his nose is offset?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah."

"That's courtesy of Brody." Gibbs explained as he watched Ali grow angry by the lack of reaction Brody was giving him. Ali then glanced at the door before looking up at the camera and smiling. He then turned back to Brody and took off his belt. Pride, Gibbs, DiNozzo and Patton watched in horror, their blood boiling. Just as Ali reached Brody she unleashed a kick to Ali's groin causing him to fall to his knees. Seizing the advantage she then kicked his face, re-breaking his nose.

Ali fell back gripping his face whilst Brody edged her way backwards trying to create some space between them.

The relief felt by the men in the field office was short lived though as Ali, blood flowing from his nose, climbed to his feet, his body almost trembling with rage. He then strode towards Brody and unleashed some kicks to her mid drift. He then bent down and hauled Brody to her feet before backing her into the walk and putting his hands round her neck.

The men in the office were so focused on Brody that they momentarily missed the bulkhead door open and three more men enter the room.

"That's Mushtaq." Gibbs said, watching the leader shout something at Ali. Whatever was said caused Ali to turn and glare at Mushtaq, without releasing his grip on the oxygen starved Agent. Mushtaq once again shouted something causing Ali to drop Brody who crumpled to the floor, gasping for air. Ali then looked down at Brody and kicked her again. The action causing Mushtaq to pull a handgun from his waist band and shoot Ali in the head.

"What's going on?" LaSalle asked re-entering the office and seeing the end of Ali.

"Mushtaq does not tolerate disobedience." Gibbs said.

"So she's safe whilst Mushtaq is in there?" DiNozzo asked.

"Doubt it." Gibbs said. "All it means is that anyone who gets in the way of his plan will end up dead."

"Now what are they doing?" Pride asked seeing one man hold Brody as another released her hands.

"That does not look good." LaSalle said watching the man holding Brody drag her to the table. The Agents watched as as Brody was placed on the table, lying on her side, pinned down by the two henchmen. They then watched Mushtaq pull something from his pocket.

"What's that?" LaSalle asked squinting at the screen.

"Looks like a scalpel." Tony said as Mushtaq stood between the camera and the table, blocking the Agents' view of Brody and what was happening.

"What is he doing to her?" Pride asked as he saw Brody struggle, the fear and pain radiating from her eyes before she eventually passed out.

"Got something." Patton suddenly called, unaware of what had been happening on the screen. "There is a file in the corner with the name of a ship. The Vanguard."

"Christopher, get hold of the Coast Guard, get them to search for that ship and find out where it has been." Pride said thankful for something to focus on that wasn't the torture of his Agent.

"On it." Chris replied, his eyes still locked on the screen wondering what was happening to his partner. As Chris moved away another man entered the room Brody was in and moved to the table she was lying on. He then appeared to receive some instructions from Mushtaq before bending over and doing something to the still unconscious Brody. But again they couldn't see what. Finally he straightened and looked at Mushtaq who appeared to dismiss him as he left the room. Mushtaq then nodded to the two who were holding Brody. One of the men half carried half dragged Brody to the middle of the room. Once there the other man thread a pair of handcuffs over one of the ceiling pipes and then cuffed Brody's limp wrists so she dangled from the ceiling. As she hung there the NCIS team got the first hint of what Mushtaq had done to her as her shirt and the top of her pants were covered in blood.

"He cut her?" Pride asked angrily. The comment temporarily distracting Chris from his conversation with the Coast Guard.

The team then silently watched Mushtaq watching the unconscious Agent. For a while it seemed that Mushtaq had all the time in the word as he leaned on the bloodstained table and watched Brody. But then his mood seemed to change and he appeared restless. He turned to the door and shouted something inaudible on the silent video feed.

"Patton, are you recording this?" Pride asked.

"Yeah."

"Good, I want you to get the footage to a lip reading expert. Let's see if they are giving any clues about where the Vanguard is." Pride ordered.

"I have just the person in mind." Patton said taking out his phone and sending an email.

Turning his head back to the screen Pride saw a man enter the room holding a bucket. Moments later the contents of the bucket, water Pride assumed, were thrown over Brody, waking the Agent up. Mushtaq then dismissed the man again who this time dragged the lifeless body of Ali from the room, and approached Brody who watched him in weary silence. As he reached her he moved behind her and then grabbed her chin and forced her to look at the camera as he spoke to her.

"Looks like he wants her to know we're watching." Tony said as Mushtaq released Brody's face before moving to stand in front of her so his back was to the camera. The watching Agents had no way to tell what Mushtaq was saying to Brody but Pride knew it was affecting her. Whilst it was true she was doing her best to hide her fears he knew her well enough to see the signs. He knew then that whatever Mushtaq was saying the consequences were likely to be bad.

"The Vanguard has not been registered in any port." Chris said moving back to the video screen and the other Agents. "The Coast Guard have initiated a search but pointed out that it is a huge area to search and we are going to have to narrow it down." He added, his eyes drawn to the monitor.

"Then let's narrow it down." Pride said. "Let's at least figure out where they took her to board the vessel. Find that Transit."

"He leaving." Tony interrupted causing all the Agents to once again look at the screen where Brody hung from the ceiling.

"Let's hope that buys us sometime." Pride said. However, the doubt in his voice was obvious.

* * *

 **TBC**

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing. Next chapter up tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

"Anyone else see that?" LaSalle asked noticing the video feed seemed to shake.

"Yeah." Tony agreed. "Big wave?"

"No." Pride said. "More like an explosion."

"Down there." Gibbs said pointing to an area on the left of the screen where the image was changing and water was flowing in. "He's flooding the room. Bastard's going to drown her."

"Look likes she's figured that out to." LaSalle said noticing his partner was actively struggling to free herself.

"Is she trying to dislocated her thumb?" Tony asked grimacing as he saw the strange hand movements Brody was making.

"Looks that way." Pride said drawn to the video like a moth to light. Even he pulled a face though when Brody succeeded and she freed herself. As she landed on the floor though it looked like her leg gave way and she crumpled to the ground in pain.

"Don't need a lip reader to translate that." Tony pointed out as Brody swore, her face pained.

After a few moments the water lapping at her body focused her mind and she sat up. She then appeared to take a deep breath before popping her thumb back into place. Again Tony pulled a face and grimaced and said. "That looked so much worse than it did in Desperate Measures." The comment earning himself a slap on the back of his head from Gibbs.

The team watched Brody lift up her shirt revealing a bandaged area just above her hip. She seemed to touch the bandage before lowering the shirt again and attempting to stand. Once on her feet she limped to the bulkhead door, clearly in pain. Having reached the door she attempted to move the wheel, but it wouldn't turn. Turning she looked round the room and limped back to the table where she spent the next few minutes breaking off a leg, all the while the water rose. With a table leg finally detached she limped back to the bulk head and attempted to use the leg as a lever in order to escape. The team watched her struggle until she lost grip on the table leg and sliced her hand. They then watched her throw the table leg down in frustration. She then turned once more and leaned against the door considering her options.

Suddenly, as if remembering it was there, Brody glanced at the camera and limped her way over to the table and started to rip out the drawers.

"What is she doing?" Tony asked.

"No idea, but she has a plan." LaSalle replied as Brody finally found what she was looking for. "Can you see what that is?" He asked not being able to work out what the small object was.

"No." Pride said as Brody again glanced at the camera and then the wall opposite the camera. Limping over to the wall she took something off the object then held it to the wall allowing everyone to see it was a pen.

As her right hand clutched her ribs her left hand started to write.

 _'Says he knows where she is and she is next. Has a mole.'_

The second Gibbs saw the message he picked up his mobile and started making calls. Meanwhile the others remained focused on the screen where Brody wrote.

' _Time now 16:07. Taken 08:07. Moved until 08:42. Taken to wooded area and switched vehicle. Set off 09:17. Moved to a_ _B_ _ertram 28 Flybridge Cruiser_ _at_ _approx 12.00. Sailed straight to this ship. No engine sound. Brought straight down here. Don't know time. Explosion at 15:46.'_

"That's our time line." Pride said with renewed enthusiasm. "Christopher work with the Coast Guard to narrow down the search area."

"Perhaps I can help with that." A female voice said entering the office.

"Agent Borin? What are you doing here?" Gibbs asked returning to the office.

"I could ask you the same thing." She pointed out wondering what had brought Gibbs down south. "My guys told me that NCIS had tried to instigate a search of the entire US coast line and asked me to come and liaise and narrow it down."

"Brief version, Brody has been kidnapped and is being held on a sinking ship. We need to find it before she drowns." LaSalle explained, the strain in his voice obvious.

"So far we have the probable name of the ship that she is on, but she has just given us a time line. We're hoping it can narrow down the search." Pride said.

"You're in contact with her?" Borin asked.

"Not exactly. There is a camera in the room she is in. It appears to be a live feed. We can't talk to her, but she has started writing messages on the wall."

"Clever girl." Borin said reading the messages.

"We also know she boarded the current ship a little before 15:00." Pride said.

"If you guys can give me a good estimate of where she left land I will try to estimate the search area. I should warn you though, even if we know exactly where she left land she was on the water for about three hours. That is going to be a large area to search in five hours." Borin pointed out.

"Five hours?" Tony asked.

"Based on the rate of flow of water into the room, she only has somewhere between four and five hours."

"How many assets are involved in the search?" Gibbs asked.

"Five vessels, two helicopters."

"That's it?" LaSalle asked in disbelief.

"It is all that is available." Borin said. "Unless….Back in a minute." With that she walked out of the office.

"I may have something." Patton said as the other Agents watched Borin disappear.

"What is it?" Pride asked.

"Based on Brody's timeline I have narrowed down the potential locations for the vehicle switch to three locations."

"Good work." Pride said. "Okay Christopher, work with Patton, find that Transit and see if you can work out what vehicle she was switched to." He then turned to Tony and said. "Agent DiNozzo, work with Borin, see if you can use Brody's intel to narrow the search from that end."

"McGee is trying to work out how the video feed is getting off that ship and where it is going." Gibbs said. "He thinks it will be a Satellite link. He says once they have worked out how he should be able to narrow down where. I'll let you know when he has something."

"Okay. Let's get out there and learn something." Pride said, trying not to let his desperation show.

"We have another five vessels in the search." Borin announced walking back into the office.

"How? You said every asset was already in use."

"I'm friends with the head of training. He agreed this would be a good training exercise." Borin explained.

"Thank you." Pride said.

"Don't thank me yet, we still need to find her."

* * *

 **TBC**

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing. Next chapter up tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

Pride stood watching the screen feeling helpless as the water level continued to rise. Part of him wished there was a way to talk to Brody and let her know they were looking. The other part was glad she couldn't hear them as she may detect the doubt in his words. As if reading Pride's mind Gibbs said.

"She knows we're coming for her."

"Are we?" Pride asked. "It doesn't feel like we are any closer."

"We'll find her." Gibbs said, although he knew his words sounded shallow. Any retort Pride may have had never came though as Pride's phone rang. Seeing it was LaSalle he quickly answered.

"What have you got?" Pride asked.

"I've found the Transit." LaSalle said. "Abandoned in a warehouse. There are tire marks leading out of here. I'm getting impressions to Sebastian, hopefully he can come up with a make and model. I have asked for CCTV footage from the local area. As soon as we know what we are looking for I'll start scanning."

"Any news from your contacts on Mushtaq?"

"Not so far. I'll let you know when I hear something." Chris replied before pausing and asking. "How's Brody?"

"Holding in there." Pride said glancing at the screen where the water was at Brody's chest. "Review the CCTV footage at the NOPD office. It will save time if they don't have to send it here." Pride argued, although the real reason was to save Chris from watching Brody's demise.

"Will do. Let me know if you find anything at your end." Chris replied.

"Of course." Pride answered hanging up the phone.

"Look at this." Gibbs said glancing over.

"What is it?" Pride asked looking at the monitor where Brody was busy making something. Staring harder at the screen he saw Brody was modifying a bit of piping or tubing she had found. Suddenly figuring out what she was doing he said, "She's making a snorkel."

"Yeah." Gibbs said. "She hasn't given up so neither should you."

-00-

"Where are you?" Pride asked as Borin rang in.

"I have joined the search." She said. "I am on the Sturgeon. DiNozzo is in one of the choppers. We have headed to the two most likely areas based on Brody's and Patton's intel. So far there is no evidence of the Vanguard though. But we will keep looking. Any information you can give us will still help. Any more of an estimate on time?"

"Water level is head hight. She probably has two hours at best." Pride said. "Hang on, Gibbs wants you." He added hand the to his fellow Agent.

"McGee thinks he has narrowed down the transmission method to Iridum. Based on the time of the glitches in transmission. He did something and is emailing you likely locations." The Agent explained causing Pride to half smile despite everything with his lack of technical understanding and detail.

-00-

Chris sat staring at the monitors looking for anything that would help find Brody. Every time a van appeared he grew hopeful, however so far he had a list of over fifty potential vans and he was barely half way through the footage. He wanted to load up the website which showed his partner's progress, but he knew if he did that he risked missing important evidence on the CCTV footage. So instead every so often he glanced at his phone, in the hope it would ring.

As time passed on he started to pray his phone wouldn't ring as he knew that if it did it meant they were too late.

-00-

Pride watched the screen, seeing the room fill with water. Even with her makeshift snorkel Pride knew Brody didn't have long. With only a few inches until the whole room was submerged it was a matter of minutes before all breathable air disappeared.

Over the last few hours he had watched Brody doing anything and everything to give herself a chance. She had fought against the inevitable in the belief that they were coming for her. She had never given up. Yet despite her faith they had failed her and Pride realized she wasn't going to make it. He knew that the air would run out in approximately ten minutes. He also knew that even if the Cost Guard saw the ship now it would take them at least twenty minutes to reach her. She may have ten minutes of air, but her death warrant was already signed. Looking over to Gibbs he saw the same realization. They had both failed. They would both have to live with their failure. In the meantime though the only thing they could do was watch Brody drown, hoping she would somehow sense she wasn't completely alone.

In the end though they could even manage that. With an inch of air still remaining the water started to cover the camera. At that moment it shorted and the picture went to black.

Both men looked at the screen and the non existent image, knowing it was over.

* * *

 **TBC...**

 **Next chapter up tomorrow.**


	6. Chapter 6

Inside the ship Brody sucked what she knew could well be her last breath of air whilst staring at the camera from under the water. Seeing the camera getting submerged she guessed it would stop transmitting and conceded it would probably be for the best. If Mushtaq had been telling the truth and the camera was sending a live feed to NCIS she knew Gibbs and Pride would be watching. She also knew neither man deserved to see her last few moments. The blame would be bad enough without the accompanying images.

Sucking in another breath she remembered back to a couple of hours before when the water was lapping at her chest and she had wondered if hypothermia would be a bigger risk than drowning. However, now she knew that no matter how cold the water felt she would drown. For the last few hours she had done everything she could to hold on in the unwavering belief that Pride, LaSalle and Gibbs would come after her. They were the three people in her life she trusted. The only other person she had ever trusted so completely was her twin. Her twin who she conceded she may soon be reunited with.

Taking another breath she finally resigned herself to the fact it was over when suddenly a jolt rippled through the water. Trying to figure out what had happened she finally guessed from the apparent change in angle of the walls that the ship had listed. Wondering if the movement may have dislodged the blockage on the other side of the bulkhead she swum to the door and once again tried to turn the wheel. To her astonishment this time it did turn. Wasting no time she pushed the door open and allowed the water to push her out of what should have been her watery grave. As she was swept into the the next room she saw an axe lying on the ground by the bulkhead. An axe, she assumed, which had been used to secure the bulkhead and had been dislodged by the sudden jolt.

As grateful as she was to be free she knew time was still not on her side and dragged herself through the ship until she reached the stairs which led to the deck. Trying to ignore the pain that radiated from her ankle and ribs she pulled herself up the steps pushing through a door until she found herself in the open. Looking round she saw almost nothing. The only light came from the moon and a few stars, all of which were obscured by clouds. Scanning the horizon she hoped to see anything that may be another ship. However, she saw nothing. Closing her eyes she focused on her other senses, hearing the lapping of the waves against the ship. She also heard unhealthy creaking sounds from the ship. What she didn't hear was anything that sounded like a rescue. Opening her eyes again she limped towards the wheelhouse hoping that there was a radio she could use. Predictably though the wheelhouse had been ransacked, all the electronics were smashed and the controls destroyed.

As the ship listed further she fought her frustration and pain to search for anything useful. To her relief life vests and the emergency flares were still there. Putting a vest on she grabbed the flare box and left the wheelhouse. She moved to the side of the ship hoping to see an emergency raft. Seeing none she was about to jump into the water when some fuel drums caught her eye. Quickly she came up with a new plan, not sure if it would work, but knowing it gave her a better chance.

* * *

 **TBC...**

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing. Next chapter up tomorrow.


	7. Chapter 7

Agent Borin stood on the bridge lost in thought. The predicted time that Brody would have run out of air was twenty minutes previous. Even if they found the ship now there would be no chance of finding her alive. She knew all to well how hard it was to lose someone you care about. She also knew how hard Gibbs and Pride would take the loss. She knew both men were strong, but despite that it would be a long road back from the guilt and despair they were feeling right now.

She was pulled from her thoughts by the ship suddenly turning. Focusing on the bridge she also noticed increase activity. Turning to the Captain she asked.

"What's going on?"

"We have just received a call regarding a large ship fire. We are closest so have to respond. ETA twenty minutes. Depending on what we find we may have to postpone the search for the Vanguard."

"Understood." Borin said. "I need to contact NCIS."

"Do you want to use the radio?"

"No, I'll use the SatPhone. I need some privacy for this." She said sadly.

"Understood. I'm sorry we didn't find her ma'am."

Silently nodding Borin left the bridge and headed to the back of the ship and pulled out her SatPhone, grateful to get reception. For a minute she looked at the phone and wondered what she would say. She knew better than most how inadequate words were, but she also knew she had to make the call. Sighing she dialed Pride and waited.

When Pride finally answered Borin was taken aback but just how defeated he sounded. Never before had she heard him so broken.

"It's Borin. I'm sorry." She said getting straight to the point.

"You did everything you could." Pride replied.

"So did you." Borin pointed out. "The Coast Guard are going to continue searching for the Vanguard. We will find her."

"I appreciate that." Pride said almost mechanically.

Not knowing what else to say Borin added. "I'll let you know when we have found her." With that she terminated the call and stared out over the water into the dark night.

She wasn't sure how long she stayed there lost in thought but when the alarms sounded and she realized how cold she was she guessed it must have been a while. Rushing towards the bridge she stopped when she felt the ship slow and saw many of the crew assembled on the side about to mount a rescue operation. Torn between finding out what was happening and letting the crew get on with their work she eventually decided to hang back and watch from afar as crew did what they did best. Looking out over the water again she saw flames in the distance. Guessing they were from a boat she wondered what had happened and how many had survived and how many had perished.

Watching the hypnotic flames dance in the night sky and their shimmering shadows light up the ocean Borin once again found herself lost in thought. But has her mind wondered back through history to her greatest lost she forced herself to focus on the here and now. Moving her eyes away from the flames she looked back down at the Vanguard. Peering out through the floodlit darkness she could see one body being pulled from the water. For a moment she wasn't sure if they were alive or dead, but when the crew started to wrap the survivor in blankets she guessed they must be alive. She then watched the onboard medic carry the survivor towards her in order to get to the warmth offered below decks.

When the pair reached her she thought she was hallucinating. Holding out a hand she stopped the medic who, unappreciative of the intervention, said.

"I need to get her in the warm and treat her wounds."

"One second." Borin said recognizing the figure in his arms. "That is Agent Brody."

"All the more reason to treat her ma'am." He said brushing past her.

Borin watched him go standing silently in disbelief. Finally she started to focus and dug round her jacket pockets before taking out her SatPhone and dialing Pride. As soon as the NCIS Agent answered she said.

"Pride, it's Borin, we've found her."

"That's good news." Pride responded flatly.

"You don't understand. She's alive."

"Alive?" Pride croaked in disbelief.

"Agent Borin?" An Ensign said distracting her from the call room. "We need you with Agent Brody."

"I have to go." Borin said to Pride hanging up before quickly following the Ensign.

"What's going on?" She asked the nsign.

"Lt Hunter has asked for your assistance." He explained leading Borin beneath deck.

"Do you know why?"

"Agent Brody was getting agitated ma'am, he thought you may be able to help." The Ensign explained.

"I can find my way." Borin said. "In the meantime please ask the Captain to get a team of CGIS Agents out here ASAP."

"Yes ma'am." The Ensign said leaving Borin who moved to the temporary infirmary.

As she approached the room where Brody was being treated she heard raised voices coming from the other side of the door.

"Stand down." One raised male voice said firmly.

"She's a danger." Another, angrier voice, protested.

"I said stand down. That is an order. Leave now." The first voice said moments before an Ensign sporting a bloodied nose stormed out of the room past Borin. Confused the CGIS Agent walked into the room. Seeing Brody curled up on the floor on the far side of the room she looked at the Lieutenant who had a split lip and swollen eye.

"What the hell is going on?" She asked.

"We spooked Agent Brody. I'm hoping you can calm her down. I don't want to sedate her, but we need to get her dry and stop the bleeding."

"Sure." Borin said, although she felt significantly under-qualified for the task. Regardless she approached Brody and knelt in front of her.

"Agent Brody? Merri? Can you hear me?" She asked. Her words causing Brody to look up confused. Her eyes glazed and expression distant.

"Borin?" She asked, her voice fearful.

"Yeah it's me. You are on a Coast Guard ship. You are safe."

"It's over?"

"It's over." Borin confirmed. "You are safe. But we need to treat you and get you in some warm clothes."

"Cold." Brody said, her mind clearly somewhere else.

"I know. We are going to get you warm." Borin said. "I am going to take your shirt off." She said before gently reaching over to Brody, half expecting the NCIS Agent to launch an attack. When none was forthcoming she removed the shirt to reveal blood soaked bandages.

"What happened?" She asked.

"He marked me." Brody said.

"Okay, we need to stop the bleeding." Borin said noticing the Lieutenant was approaching. "This is Lieutenant Hunter, he is going to treat you okay?"

"Hey Merri." Hunter said carefully sitting by the pair. "Can you lie down for me?" He asked, careful not to touch Brody.

Looking almost defeated Brody lay down on the floor as Hunter looked at Borin and said.

"This is where we ran into trouble, try to keep her calm." He then said to Brody. "I am going to remove the bandages and treat your wounds. I will be as gentle as possible. Agent Borin is here to make sure you are safe." On cue Borin took Brody's uncut hand and held it tight whist speaking comforting words. Even the hardened Coast Guard Agent though was taken aback when she saw the sickening knife marks above Brody's hip. Looking away from the wounds she saw faded but still visible scars along the Agent's back causing her to wonder what had happened in Brody's past. Forcing herself to stay focused on the here and now she looked back at Brody and tried to comfort the stricken agent.

When Hunter was finally finishing patching up all Brody's wounds he looked at Borin and said. "I need to call into the hospital, make sure they know what we are bringing them. You have this?"

"Yeah."

"Good, try to keep her awake." Hunter added before leaving the room.

"Hunter?" She called after him. "Can you get a message to Agent Pride, NCIS, and let him know what hospital we are going to?"

"Sure thing." He smiled before disappearing.

"We're almost on land." Borin said to Brody who was now sat up wrapped in blankets, but still sitting on the floor. Seeing the uncharacteristically defeated look in Brody's eyes she repeated her earlier claim. "It's over now. You are safe."

"That's what Gibbs said last time." Brody said so quietly Borin nearly missed it. "It's not over. He's still out there. I can't do this again." She added, tears running down her bruised face. Not knowing what to say Borin just held the broken Agent offering silent comfort.

* * *

 **TBC**

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing. Next chapter up tomorrow.


	8. Chapter 8

As Hunter emerged from the restricted section of the hospital corridor where Brody was being treated he walked over to Borin and explained.

"They are treating her now. Their main concerns are hypothermia and infection, but seemed confident that she would be okay. It'll probably be a couple of hours until anyone can see her."

"Thank you." Borin replied before asking. "How is your face?"

"I'll live. Agent Brody has a surprisingly good right hook." He smiled.

"Where is she?" Pride asked, interrupting them as he jogged down the corridor, Gibbs following behind.

"She's with the doctors." Borin said before introducing the Coast Guard officer. "Lieutenant Hunter was treating Brody on the Sturgeon, he can give you more details."

"I was just explaining to Agent Borin that the main concerns at the moment are hypothermia and infection from a knife wound. Apart from that she has a severe sprained ankle and several bruises."

"Thank you." Pride said, still disbelieving that Brody was alive.

"What happened to your face?" Gibbs asked the Lieutenant.

"Tripped as we rode a large wave." Hunter lied, earning a discrete nod from Borin. "Anyway I need to get back to dock. Excuse me." He said leaving.

"A wave?" Pride asked.

"You heard the man." Borin responded.

"Was that a wave called Brody?" Gibbs asked Borin who was saved from answering by the arrival of LaSalle and Loretta who were desperate for updates.

Borin stood back and let Pride be with his team. Seeing Gibbs was also standing on the sidelines she nodded for him to follow her. Silently he walked down the corridor until Borin turned into a small supply room.

"Problem?" He asked. As he walked in after her.

"Yeah. I don't know all the history here, but you and Pride need to-"

"What do I need to do?" Pride asked entering the room, catching the tail end of the conversation.

"I was saying that you and Gibbs need to stop moping. The guilt radiating off the two of you is oppressive. Brody is going to need you more than ever to get over this. I can imagine how you are feeling, but for Brody's sake you need to bury those emotions."

"Something happen I need to know about?" Pride asked concerned.

"No, just that she was in a bad way, physically and emotionally when we found her. So just remember no matter how guilty or responsible you may feel Brody needs you."

"Anything else?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah, what was this guy even doing still breathing?" Borin asked.

"He escaped last time. He won't this time." Gibbs said.

-00-

When a doctor finally emerged into the corridor where everyone was waiting he approached the group, now augmented by Tony, and said.

"I am looking for Agent Brody's family."

"We're her family." Pride said. The doctor was about to argue when he saw Loretta.

"Dr Wade?"

"Hello Leo." Loretta smiled. "It is good to see you again, although not under these circumstances."

"Indeed." The doctor replied, his concerns about sharing information with non family members dissipated. "Okay, well the good news is she is stable." The doctor started. "However, she is not in the clear. She has a high temperature and the wound in her side is infected. She is on antibiotics and we should know within a few hours if they are working. The other major concerns are concussion and hypothermia. Also due the time she spent in water there is a risk of lung damage. She is in the best place to monitor and control all of the above though. As mentioned she has a very nasty wound on her side. It looks like someone carved the initials AM into her. That wound will scar. She also has a Grade 3 sprain of her ankle as well as several lacerations and bruising. But no breaks. She is being moved to a room now and you will be able to see her in the next twenty minutes or so. However, I would not expect her to be up for answering questions for several hours, maybe even a day. At this stage the most important thing is that she rests."

"We understand." Loretta said.

As the doctor left Chris asked Pride. "You going to tell her parents?"

"Not yet. When she is awake she can choose."

If Chris had a different opinion his phone ringing stopped him from voicing it. "Back in a sec."

"Where do you want us?" Gibbs asked Pride.

"You know Mushtaq better than the rest of us, what is his plan?"

"He wouldn't waste this opportunity. Although Brody was his main mission, he won't stop there. Whilst he is in the States he will do something else. My guess is he'll try to find his sister."

"But she has been moved. Twice now." Pride pointed out.

"Yeah. It may not be enough."

"There's a mole." Pride guessed. Seeing he was not going to get a reply from Gibbs he said. "If he is going after the sister he is going to pass through my city and my guess is he won't be around for long."

"Probably. Unless he hears Brody is still alive, then he'll be back." Gibbs said. "Either way, we need to find him quickly."

"May have some intel that will help." Chris said returning to the conversation. "That was one of my contacts. He's given me a lead of a warehouse being used by some foreign fellers. One of them matches Mushtaq's description."

"Let's go. Loretta, Borin, please keep an eye on Brody, let me know if there are any changes. Remember she may still be in danger." Pride said.

"Of course Dwayne. Go get this guy." Loretta said.

-00-

As the Agents climbed into a pickup Pride's phone rang. Seeing it was Plame he answered, putting it on speaker and asking,

"What have you got?"

"Working with Agent McGee we have managed to work out where the local server is."

"Local server?" Chris asked driving out of the hospital.

"In order to get such a high fidelity video feed off the Vanguard they used several comms methods with some clever handover protocols, including some methods that have to operate in Line of Sight mode. So the reception point, which was the local server, is located here. I have sent the address to you."

"Good work." Pride said.

"I'm not done yet." Patton interrupted. "Once we found the local server we were able to trace the main server. We then hacked that using a special alg-"

"Does this have a special point?" Gibbs interrupted.

"Ahhh, Agent Gibbs I assume, McGee warned me about you." Patton said causing Tony to smirk. "But in answer to your question, there is a special point. Once in the server we were able to trace who had accessed it. Of interest is a cell phone, which I am now tracing. Current location also sent to you."

"Any of that legal?" LaSalle asked.

"I thought you knew better than to ask." Patton said, Chris could almost hear his grin.

"Same address as your contact gave us." Pride said to Chris. "I'll call in back up."

-00-

As Chris sped through the city streets Pride asked Gibbs.

"So how high up is this mole?"

"High."

"You wanting Mushtaq alive so you can get intel?"

"Nope."

"The director does." Tony added earning a glare from Gibbs.

"Could the mole have helped Mushtaq get into the country?" Pride asked.

"Yes. But we have more ways to get to this mole than Mushtaq. Ending the threat he brings outweighs the intel he can give. Besides the fact Mushtaq knew where his sister was has narrowed our search."

Further debate was cut off by them reaching the road leading to the warehouse. Slowing the truck Chris pulled up along side one of the tactical vehicles, which had already arrived.

"Agent Pride." The beefy officer greeted walking to the passenger side. "The team is surrounding the warehouse at a distance of two hundred yards. There are people inside. What can we expect?"

"Heavy resistance. We know they are armed. If it is like last time they will have rigged the approach and entrances." Gibbs said.

"I'm assuming you aren't going to sit back and let us do our jobs." The officer guessed.

"He took and tortured one of mine." Pride said.

"Armour and heavier fire power is in the van. Get kitted up and you can join the team. But I am in charge. You follow orders."

"Understood." Pride nodded.

"Good. We clear the approach in five."

-00-

Twenty minutes later the NCIS team were starting to feel restless. They had been told in no uncertain terms to allow the tactical unit to clear the approach and not interfere until they were ready to enter the warehouse. So instead they sat back and watched others do the work. As time went on each man feared the terrorists would spot the team and make a break for it. Although that was a possibility they also knew that all exits were covered. That knowledge though did not make them feel any better.

When the approach had finally been cleared the team joined the breach squad and waited for the signal. Silently they stood and silently they waited until the command came. Suddenly the eerie stillness was replaced by a cacophony of sound as the tac squad shouted and bullets flew.

Pride was the first of the NCIS Agents to enter the warehouse, his gun held ready as he searched for threats. To his right was an overturned bench from where bullets were flying. Taking shelter behind a van he looked out and saw three men hiding behind the bench. Each man uncaring about the fact they were outnumbered. The thing that struck Pride the most was that none of the men were Mushtaq. Ignoring the sound of gun fire and then the silence as the gunfire stopped he looked round the warehouse for signs of Mushtaq. It was then he saw a man in tac gear starting to leave the warehouse. Something about the way he was dressed didn't sit right with Pride who immediately stood and shouted.

"NCIS. Drop you weapon and turn round." Immediately Gibbs, Tony and LaSalle trained their guns on the man who slowly turned. Any joy they felt when they saw it was Mushtaq was overtaken by concern when they saw he was holding a grenade, which this thumb was attempting to remove the pin from. Needing no further motivation all four Agents fired.

As Mushtaq dropped so did the grenade. Shouts of, 'hit the deck' and 'grenade' echoed round the warehouse as every man present dived for cover. When no explosion came one of the tactical team approached the grenade and after a few moments called.

"Safe. Pin is still in."

All four Agents slowly got to their feet and shared a relieved glance before approaching Mushtaq's lifeless body.

* * *

 **TBC...**


	9. Chapter 9

"Are you okay?" Loretta asked as Borin stood and paced round the room for the fifth time in twenty minutes.

"Me? I'm fine." The CGIS Agent said before sitting down again. Seeing Loretta stare at her she added. "Just not a fan of hospitals or waiting or not being in control."

"That is a trait I often see, especially in your chosen profession." Loretta smiled. "Was she awake when you found her?"

"She was conscious." Borin said. "But I'm not sure she really knew where she was or what was happening." She paused and looked at Loretta who sensing the hesitation asked.

"What is it?"

"Do you know much about her past?"

"Only bits, Merri only opens up when she needs to. All I really know is she has been living with demons. Demons she has not wanted to face. Why?" Seeing Borin was still hesitant she added. "Anything you say I will treat in the strictest confidence."

"She was terrified on the Vanguard."

"After everything she went through, it is understandable." Loretta said.

"I know and I get the being scared. What got me was, it was like she felt defeated. She said she couldn't do it again."

"That is-" Loretta started only to stop when she saw Brody's eyes flicker. Quickly the ME grabbed hold of the injury free hand by her side and called.

"Merri? Merri? Can you hear me?"

"Roshanara...not safe." Brody mumbled half asleep before drifting off again.

-00-

"How is she?" Pride asked entering Brody's room, Chris and Gibbs on his shoulder.

"She has been drifting in and out." Loretta said. "The good news is that her fever has broken."

"So she'll be okay?" Chris asked.

"Physically she should make a full recovery. But based on her injuries it may take a lot longer to overcome the mental scars." Loretta explained.

"Is it over?" Borin asked looking to Pride and Gibbs.

"Oh yeah. It's over." Gibbs confirmed as he handed Borin a cup of coffee.

"Are you trying to wake Merri up using coffee fumes?" Loretta asked shaking her head at the four Agents, all of whom now held cups of coffee. "You do all realize that caffeine has serious side effects?"

"The amount of coffee that Brody drinks, these fumes will have no effect." Chris said taking a seat by Brody's side.

"Where's DiNozzo?" Borin asked.

"He volunteered to make a start on the paperwork." Gibbs said. "There's going to be a lot of it."

"So she's safe?" Loretta asked looking at Pride.

"She is. But to be on the safe side I'm having a guard posted outside her room for a few days, until everything settles." Pride said before asking. "Has she said anything?"

"Not really. When she has been awake, she has not really been here." Loretta said. "Although she does keep saying 'Roshanara'."

"That's Mushtaq's sister." Gibbs explained.

"Is she safe?" Borin asked.

"Seems to be, but we're monitoring the situation." Gibbs said. "I need to call Vance and explain why he no longer has a breathing lead. Call me if she wakes?" He asked looking at Pride.

"Sure thing."

-00-

"Hey." Pride smiled as finally Brody woke more fully hours later.

"Pride?" She asked feeling disorientated. "You found me?"

"Technically you rescued yourself." Borin said.

"To be fair you could have wrote us better clues." LaSalle chipped in. "Not all of us are crossword nuts. Next time GPS coordinates would be more useful."

"I'll bear that in mind." She said groggily, confused why there were so many people hovering over her. Seeing Gibbs she momentarily woke further and said.

"Roshanara. She's not safe."

"It's okay." Gibbs said. "It's over." With that Brody drifted off again causing the Agents to look to Loretta who said.

"It's perfectly normal. I doubt she'll stay awake for prolonged periods for a few hours yet."

-00-

"Hey." Chris smiled as Brody woke again. "Welcome back."

"Back?"

"To the world of the awake. And to think you thought King snored bad. He has nothing on you." Chris teased.

"I am sure there is good story behind that statement." Borin said. Her comment momentarily flustering Chris, who had forgotten Borin was there, allowing Loretta to jump in.

"Just ignore him Merri." Loretta said. "How are you feeling?"

"Been better."

"Well you're going to be just fine." Pride assured her.

"Good to know." Brody replied as she shut her eyes trying to fight off the nausea.

"You will feel unwell for the next couple of days, whilst you are on antibiotics and pain meds. If the side effects get too bad let me know." Loretta explained.

"Thanks." Brody said opening her eyes again.

"You up for talking?" Pride asked.

"I guess." Brody said.

"Why don't you start at the beginning?" Pride suggested.

"No." She said surprising the occupants. Suddenly looking at Gibbs she said. "Roshanara. You have to protect her."

"It's okay." Gibbs said. "We got him. It's over."

"Over?" She asked in almost disbelief.

"Over." Pride confirmed, concerned that Brody had no recollection of their earlier conversation. "He can't hurt you ever again."

A silence then fell over the room as the others let Brody process the words. Finally she started to speak. Her tone mechanical.

"I was driving. I reached a crossroad and my car was rammed. I hit my head and I guess I passed out. Next thing I know I am being thrown in a van. When we finally stopped I was told to get out. I was in a warehouse, there was another van waiting. I think they thought I was still not fully with it as they weren't watching me well, so I ran. Got out of the warehouse and found myself surrounded by trees. I ran, they followed. Eventually I tripped over a branch twisting my ankle. They found me took me back to the warehouse, put a sack over my head and threw me in another van. Later I was transferred to a boat and sailed over to where ever the other ship was. After that I guess you saw what happened?"

"Most of it." Pride confirmed, amazed at Brody's ability to be so concise. "How did you get out?"

"There was an axe used to secure the bulkhead. When the ship listed there was enough of a jolt to knock the axe lose. After that I got to the deck, found some flares and some fuel."

"Fuel?" LaSalle asked.

"Some spare tanks. Made for a good explosion. I jumped in the water just before it blew. After that the details are little fuzzy."

"We saw the explosion and went to investigate. That's when we found you in the water." Borin filled in for her.

"Thanks."

"Not a problem. Anyway I can see you're tired so I'm going to let you get some rest. I'm glad you're okay." Borin smiled.

"I think rest is a good idea." Loretta agreed sensing Pride and Gibbs wanted some time alone with Brody. "Come on Christopher, I'll get you another coffee."

"Catch you later." Chris smiled, taking Loretta's hint.

"What did he say to you?" Pride asked when it was just him, Gibbs and Brody in her room.

"When?"

"Just before he left you?"

"He said he had set up a camera so you could watch. He wanted you see me die, helpless to stop it. Then he reminded me that you would eventually find my body and would be able to recognize it by his initials, which he had carved into me." She said looking at Gibbs, she then looked over to Pride and added. "He said he had waited a long time for revenge and how he wished Emily was still alive so he could take out his vengeance on her as well."

"Well he failed." Pride said squeezing Brody's hand.

"Gibbs." Brody said, looking back at the Washington Agent. "He knew where Roshanara was."

"I know." Seeing Brody was about to say something else he added. "I'm dealing with it. I'm going to get some coffee. Try to get some rest." He said turning to the door. Just as he reached it he turned to Brody and added. "You did good." Before leaving.

Pride waited for the door to shut and asked. "You remember everything that happened on the ship?"

"It's going to be hard to forget."

"At one stage you were put on a table and Mushtaq had a scalpel." Pride said before waiting for Brody to acknowledge the statement.

"He said the scars he had left me with last time weren't enough."

"Scars?" Pride asked momentarily distracted by Brody's comment.

"My back." She said simply before going on. "He wasn't sure Gibbs would recognize them so he wanted to leave me with new ones."

"So he carved his initials into you?"

"That's what he said. I haven't checked."

"It was his initials. The doctors say the wound is going to scar." Pride said. "But they could do something to alter the scar."

"No. I'm through with running from my past." She said as she struggled to stay awake. Moments before she drifted off she added. "Thank you for not giving up on me."

* * *

 **TBC**

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing. Penultimate chapter up tomorrow.


	10. Chapter 10

"Thought I'd find you up here." Gibbs said as he walked over to Brody, who sat on the hospital roof.

"Old habits die hard." Brody said without turning to look at Gibbs as he sat down next to her.

"How long have you been out here?"

"Three hours I think."

"How did you escape the guard on your door?" Gibbs pressed.

"He was sleeping. Probably best not to tell Pride that."

"Probably." Gibbs agreed. "You warm enough?" He asked.

"Yeah." She then turned and looked at Gibbs revealing her tired, bloodshot eyes, and asking. "It's really over?"

"It's really over. He can't hurt you ever again." He confirmed.

"What about Roshanara?"

"She is fine."

"And the mole? I'm guessing there must be one for Mushtaq to get her location."

"Do you ever stop working?" Gibbs asked before explaining. "Officially there is no mole and no investigation."

"And unofficially?"

"Unofficially, that statement will soon be true." Gibbs said before pausing and adding. "You're going to be okay."

"You asking or telling?" Brody questioned.

"Telling. You are going to get through this."

"You sound sure." Brody pointed out.

"I am sure. Never doubt it."

"You make it sound easy." Brody said playing with the bandage on her right hand.

"You know me, I prefer simple." Gibbs smiled. "But if times get tough never forget you have a team here who want to help and I am always at the end of the phone."

"Thank you. And thank you for coming to get me, again."

"I promised I would." Gibbs pointed out. "Although this time you technically rescued yourself. Not sure I was really needed."

"Knowing you were all looking for me kept me going." Brody confessed before asking. "So have you come to take me back down?"

"Nope. I've come to say goodbye. My flight leaves soon." With that he leaned over and kissed the top of her head. "Good luck Agent Brody. You know where to find me." With that he stood and left Brody to her thoughts. Out of concern for Pride's mental state though when he reached the stairwell he took out his phone and sent a text to his friend. A text that simply said. "Roof."

He then jogged down several flights and left the hospital. As he climbed into the rental Tony asked.

"Everything okay boss?"

"It will be."

-00-

As Pride searched along the corridor he was beginning to grow frantic. He was just about to contact Gibbs and ask him to delay his flight when he received the text. Shaking his head at the content he sprinted up to the roof and felt relief wash over him when he saw Brody sitting out there.

"You had me worried." He said as he dropped down next her. "What are you doing up here?"

"Habit." She said confusing Pride. Seeing his confusion she explained. "Last time I was taken I was held in an abandoned hospital. After I was rescued I had to spend time in another hospital. I used to wake up not knowing where I was. I wouldn't know if I was a captive again or free. One time I woke up after a nightmare and I had no idea where I was. I was convinced I was back there. So I ran. Escaped my room and made it onto the roof. It was then I calmed down. Seeing a familiar skyline helped me remember where I was and that I was safe. After that I tended to end up on the hospital roof most mornings."

"So I am guessing that you had a rough night?" Pride asked.

"Something like that."

"You want to talk about it."

"Not yet." Brody replied, the yet giving Pride confidence she was thinking about opening up.

"You mind if I talk then?" Pride asked, the comment causing Brody to look round at him.

"Go ahead."

"I can't imagine what it felt like to be trapped with him on that ship. Watching that feed was one of the hardest things I have ever done. But I want you to know how proud I was of you, the way you never gave up."

"I knew you would come." Brody said.

"I'm sorry we didn't find you sooner."

"Don't blame yourself. If you do he wins. I know you did everything you could and you did find me. Then you found him. I'm safe because of you."

"You know that when you are ready to talk about what happened before we are here for you."

"I assumed you would have been given the report of my previous capture."

"Vance released the report of your original capture and I know you well enough to know there were a lot of details missing. When you are ready to talk about them we are all here for you." Pride said before the pair fell into a comfortable silence. Finally Pride finally asked.

"So how long do you normally stay out on the roof for?"

"It depends on the nightmare that brings me out." She said playing with her bandage again.

"So, any idea when you'll be ready to go back down?" Pride pressed, picturing the scene of carnage downstairs as LaSalle searched for Brody.

"I was ready two hours ago." Brody confessed.

"So why are you still up here?"

"It hurt my ankle a lot more than expected to get up here. I'm just waiting for the pain to subside."

Pride turned to look at Brody to see if she was joking. When he saw a sheepish smile he shook his head and stood before gently lifting Brody into his arms. "Come on. Let's get you back." He said trying not to hurt her, slightly concerned by her lack of protest. Suddenly noticing her CGIS T-Shirt he asked. "Brody? You leaving us?" Seeing her confusion he explained. "Your T-Shirt."

"It's from Borin. Said it would keep you on your toes. And it beat a hospital gown." Brody said.

"I'll make sure I bring you a real T-shirt later." Pride smiled before asking. "You know there is a window in your room? A window with a view of the city."

"Not the same."

"Of course not."

-00-

"Where have you been?" LaSalle demanded as he saw Pride carrying Brody down the corridor.

"Just getting some fresh air." Pride explained.

"Everything okay?" Chris asked looking from Pride to Brody.

"Everything is fine, or it will be when we get Brody back to her room."

Taking the hint Chris moved in front of the pair and opened the door to Brody's room. He then stood back and allowed Pride to help Brody back into her bed before asking.

"Perhaps next time you could leave a note?"

"Sorry." Brody apologized.

"Or take a phone." He added. "You sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine." Brody assured her partner.

"So can I get you anything?" Pride asked.

"Some real food?"

The request bringing smiles to both Pride and LaSalle.

* * *

 **TBC**

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing. Final chapter up tomorrow.


	11. Chapter 11

"Don't look so gloomy." Chris said retaking his seat at Brody's side. "It is only two more days here."

"I don't need to be here." Brody said frustrated by the latest news delivered by the doctor.

"Everyone else disagrees." Pride said. "Now we are smuggling in real food,"

"And coffee." Chris interrupted before Pride continued.

"There is not much to complain about."

Brody's complaining was cut short by Pride's phone going. "Pride." He answered wondering who was calling. Brody and LaSalle watched the senior Agent wondering who it was that was causing him to grimace. "How exactly did you get my number Mrs Brody?" He asked causing the grimace to spread to Brody who shook her head. "I'm not comfortable discussing any of my team with you regardless of your relationship with them."

"That media training he went on is paying off." Chris whispered to Brody.

"I can pass a message on for you." Pride offered the caller, before shaking his head and checking the call had disconnected before looking at Brody and saying. "Your mother."

"How did she get your number?" Chris asked.

"She said she was a professional journalist and that I should focus on more important things like why Brody had not returned any of her calls or emails. I thought you'd prefer me not to say."

"Thank you." Brody said.

"I suggest at some stage you might want to consider calling her. She sounded worried."

"The doctors said I needed to avoid all stressful situations." Brody pointed out.

"They did, but seeing you have ignored all the other advice they have given you, I'm not sure that counts as an excuse." Pride said.

"So I have a question." Chris said.

"Sounds ominous." Brody commented.

"The morning you were taken we were having a team breakfast, which you didn't turn up for." He then looked at Pride and said. "But you knew she wasn't going to come. I'm guessing you did not become a psychic so," he looked back at Brody, "there must have been another reason why you wouldn't come."

"Now's not the time Christopher." Pride warned, hoping Chris would change topics only for Brody to say.

"It's okay." She then looked at Chris and explained. "It was my birthday."

"Oh." Chris said, slightly offended that she hadn't told him and hadn't want to see him. Seeing the hurt look in his eyes Brody went on.

"Birthdays were something that I always shared with Emily. We were always close, but on birthdays we seemed that much closer. But now she's gone they just feel really empty. They are the one day each year I really miss her. So I just prefer to be alone."

"That's messed up logic." Chris said. "But thank you for telling me." He added touched that his partner had confided in him.

-00-

"Hey, you awake?" Chris asked popping his head round Brody's room door.

"You do realize that is a really dumb question?" Brody said.

"I'll take that as a yes." Chris smiled glad his partner was up to throwing some sarcasm his way. "Otherwise I would feel a little guilty."

"About what?"

"Moving you. Shift over." He insisted raising the safety rail on one side of the bed. "Come on." He added. Reluctantly Brody slid across the bed towards the safety rail.

"Comfortable?" Chris asked.

"I guess."

"Good." He replied before putting his bag on the floor and kicking off his shoes and jumping on the other side of the bed.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm fed up with the chairs here. So I thought I'd get the best seat in the house to watch the game." He grinned.

"Would you like me to move somewhere else?" Brody offered.

"Yeah, but Loretta would complain so you better stay where you are." Chris said still smiling. Any response Brody had was cut off by Pride walking in and asking.

"What's going on?"

"Sorry King, beat you to it. You'll have to sit over there."

"Unless you also want me to move." Brody said. "Because I am more than happy going home."

"You are not going anywhere." Pride said sternly. "You heard what the doctors said earlier."

"It is amazing how someone with such a good and freaky memory manages to forget everything doctors tell her." Chris commented.

"I didn't forget, I just don't need to be here. I can take care of myself."

"Whilst no one doubts that, you shouldn't need to." Pride said as the door opened again.

"Christopher! What are you doing?" Loretta asked entering the room.

"Making myself comfy."

"The beds here are for the patients." The ME pointed out.

"And Brody is in bed. It seemed a waste not to use all the empty space."

"Are you okay with this?" Loretta asked worried that Brody may be uncomfortable.

"He's a surprisingly good cushion." Brody said.

"If you are sure." Loretta said pinning Chris with a warning stare. "I just came by to drop some more clothes off and check that you were getting enough rest."

"I'm fine. Ready to go home." Brody said.

"Not what Leo said." Loretta said. "But hopefully it won't be too long now."

"We're about to watch the game and teach Brody how to root." Chris said. "You want to join us?"

"I think I will pass." Loretta said. "Enjoy the rooting. Remember to let Merri rest."

As Loretta left Pride started to set up the TV for the game. When he was done he glanced over to the bed and saw Brody sound asleep, resting against Chris.

"I'm going to call it a night. Look after her and make sure she doesn't wander too far."

"Sure thing King."

-00-

Chris was just starting to doze off when he heard Brody's breathing start to change as her body tensed. For a minute he was unsure whether to to wake her or let her live out the dream. However, when it sounded like she was whimpering he decided to wake her, using the hand snaked under her body to gently squeeze her shoulder whilst he called her name. When she finally woke, she woke swinging. Fortunately Chris was prepared and used his free hand to hold the swinging arm and held it down until his partner calmed. Eventually now fully awake she asked.

"LaSalle?"

"Right here. I've got you." He assured her causing her to rest against his chest and draw silent comfort. After awhile she asked.

"Why are you here?"

"You're my friend."

"No, I mean why are you in bed with me."

"You fell asleep on me, didn't want to wake you." LaSalle explained. "You want me to go?"

"No." She said resting her head on his chest.

"You okay?"

"Not really." She confessed.

"Well I know you will be." LaSalle said.

"Yeah?"

"Sure, you are the strongest person I know. Not to mention stubborn." He smiled. His expression then turned serious and he said. "I know you went through hell, but you got through it and you have us to make sure you don't get sucked back in."

"Thanks."

"So, you want to try getting some sleep?"

"Don't think I could."

"Well, I have just the thing." As Brody turned to look at him she couldn't help but be infected by his boyish grin. "Stay there a second." He added as he slid out of the bed and over to his bag. "So King said you liked the city view from the roof. I can go one better. The LEGO view." With that he pulled out some boxes and added. "We are going to build you a New Orleans mini city that you can keep by your bed. You will always look down on it so it will be like being on the roof, only you don't have to go anywhere, which will save King from having a heart attack." He said as he pulled the tray over Brody and put the boxes down before climbing back into the bed. "Let's build us a city."

* * *

 **The End**

 **A/N: Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
